hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Danny Williams
Detective Sergeant Daniel D. "Danny" Williams is een rechercheur van de politie die oorspronkelijk in New Jersey werkte maar naar Hawaii verhuisde om dichtbij zijn dochter, Grace Williams, te blijven. Hij is momenteel ook lid van de Hawaii Five-O Task Force en de partner van luitenant-commandant Steve McGarrett. In het zeldzame geval dat Steve afwezig is of zelfs afwezig is bij de taken voor de marine, wordt Danny de waarnemend leider van het team, wat met name te zien is in de aflevering van seizoen 2, Ha'alele en ook de twee cross-over afleveringen met NCIS: Los Angeles, Pa Make Loa en Touch of Death. Pre-Serie Als zoon van Clara Williams en Eddie Williams groeide Danny op in New Jersey met zijn gezin bestaande uit zijn ouders, zijn oudere zus Stella, zijn jongere broer Matt Williams en zijn jongere zus Bridget Williams. Na de middelbare school ging Danny naar de universiteit en haalde hij zijn minor in handel. Danny trad later vermoedelijk toe tot de Newark Police Department en ontmoette zijn toekomstige vrouw, Rachel Edwards, die achterin zijn auto eindigde om zijn aandacht te krijgen. Ze trouwde samen en kregen dochter Grace Williams. Helaas mislukte het huwelijk om onbekende redenen met een echtscheiding tot gevolg. Er wordt gesuggereerd dat Rachel het leven van de vrouw van een agent niet aankon. Toen Rachel hertrouwde met zakenman Stan Edwards en naar Hawaii verhuisde met Grace, bleef Danny zonder enige keuze dan om hen te volgen naar Hawaii uit angst voor het verlies van visitatie rechten voor Grace en bij aankomst op Hawaii werd Danny vervolgens lid van de Honolulu Police Department, waar detective Meka Hanamoa zijn partner werd. Seizoen 1 In de Pilot (aflevering) woonde Danny al zes maanden als agent op Hawaï toen hij een moordonderzoek van John McGarrett kreeg toegewezen. Dit bracht hem in contact en in conflict met de zoon van John, luitenant-commandant Steve McGarrett die zelf de misdaad wil onderzoeken en als zodanig leidde dit tot slecht bloed tussen de twee en Steve gebruike zijn invloed om de leider te worden van de naamloze Task Force. Ondanks de bedenkingen van Danny, benoemde Steve Danny als de tweede bevelhebber van het team en maakte Danny ook zijn partner in het veld. Helaas kwam het uiteindelijk tot een hoogtepunt in de nasleep van een schietpartij,, waarbij Danny Steve bedreigde. Steve reageerde door Danny in een armslot te plaatsen voordat Danny gedwongen werd zich te verontschuldigen. Danny sloeg Steve nadat hij was losgelaten en merkte op: "Je hebt gelijk, ik vind je niet leuk", voordat hij wegging terwijl Steve achterover wankelde en duidelijk verbijsterd was dat hij Danny had onderschat. Later groeide het team echter om Danny's vaardigheden, zoals gezien tijdens Malama Ka Aina, te accepteren en waarderen, waar Danny hen informatie gaf over een misdaadbaas die hij vermoedelijk had ontmoet of waarvan hij had gehoord tijdens zijn dagen als agent in New Jersey. In Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau werd Danny ziek nadat hij het lichaam van een man had aangeraakt om te controleren op een pols. Dit maakte hem een tijdje onbekwaam en hij kreeg stuiptrekkingen en dwong hem om voor behandeling naar het ziekenhuis te worden gebracht. Agent Jenna Kaye besefte later dat Danny besmet was met sarin. Als zodanig, met Danny in het ziekenhuis, richtte het team hun aandacht op het uitzoeken wie het slachtoffer en Danny had vergiftigd. Danny maakte uiteindelijk een volledig herstel en het werd later onthuld dat hij een affaire had met Rachel, zijn ex, hoewel ze het later voorgoed uit maakte met Rachel die terugkeerde naar haar man, Stan Edwards. Seizoen 2 Toen Steve naar Japan ging om Joe White te vinden en antwoorden met betrekking tot "Shelburne" zocht, nam Danny de tijdelijke controle van het team over, terwijl ze een serie moordzaken en later een mogelijke pokkenuitbraak onderzochten die, ondanks de inspanningen van de twee teams, eindigde met de groep zich realiseren dat een verdachte naar het vasteland is gevlucht. Danny en luitenant Chin Ho Kelly reisden samen met Special Agent G Callen en Special Agent Sam Hanna naar Los Angeles, Californië om de verspreiding van pokken tegen te gaan die zich in de laatste paar seconden van Hawaii Five-O seizoen 2/NCIS had voorgedaan: Los Angeles seizoen 3 cross-over aflevering, Pa Make Loa en afgesloten in het tweede en laatste deel van de Hawaii Five-O/NCIS: Los Angeles aflevering Touch of Death. In de NCIS: Los Angeles aflevering Touch of Death arriveerden Danny en Chin in Los Angeles en gingen naar de NCIS: Office of Special Projects om Callen, Sam en het OSP-team te assisteren bij het stoppen van een pokkenuitbraak. Terwijl hij daar was, stootte Danny zijn hoofd met NCIS/LAPD-liaisonofficier detective Marty Deeks, die gekscherend het haar van Danny beschouwde als "kogelvrij", terwijl de twee elkaar constant beledigden. Danny ontwikkelde ook een angst richting de NCIS: Office of Special Projects manager Henrietta Lange, maar hij vormde uiteindelijk vriendschappen met het hele OSP-team en nadat de pokkenzaak was opgelost, keerde hij en Chin terug naar Hawaï. In de finale begon Danny te vechten tegen Rachel voor de voogdij over Grace toen bekend werd dat zij en Stan van plan waren naar Las Vegas te verhuizen. Seizoen 3 Danny ontmoet de moeder van Steve in de eerste aflevering en informeert Steve over Wo Fat die uit de gevangenis is ontsnapt en het feit dat Dr. Malia Waincroft, Chin's vrouw, is overleden. Na een optreden bij de familerechtzaak krijgt Danny de voogdij over Grace. In Ik Ka Wa Mamua is onthuld dat zijn dochter is vernoemd naar zijn voormalige partner die stierf nadat hij werd geslagen door 2 misdadigers die Danny later doodschoot voordat hij ontsnapte. In de finale-aflevering van seizoen 3, Aloha, Malama Pono, heeft Danny zijn relatie met Gabby opnieuw aangewakkerd. Seizoen 4 In de aflevering Ina Paha, in een alternatieve realiteit die Steve hallucineert, is de Danny Williams van die realiteit die de alternatieve John McGarrett heeft gered van de Victor Hesse van die realiteit, meer ontspannen en zorgeloos vergeleken met de normale Danny. Hij heeft zich aangepast aan het leven op Hawaï en spreekt zelfs de Hawaiiaanse taal. Bovendien is hij nog steeds getrouwd met Rachel Edwards en draagt hij zelfs een trouwring, terwijl de relatie van de 2 net zo sterk is als altijd. Desondanks is Danny in de alternatieve realiteit veel agressiever, bijna meedogenloos als het gaat om het ondervragen van verdachten, vergelijkbaar met Steve in de hoofdtijdlijn. Dit wordt getoond wanneer Danny de AU Victor Hesse ondervraagt door hem in de knieschijf te schieten terwijl hij een kussen gebruikt om het schot te dempen. In O ka Pili'Ohana ka 'Oi heeft Danny Grover geholpen. Seizoen 5 In de premiere aflevering van seizoen 5, A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai, ontmoette Danny Marco Reyes die Danny informeerde dat Matt Williams, de broer van Danny, was gevangen. In Ka No'eau confronteert Danny Marco Reyes die hij betaalt voor zijn broer die wordt vrijgelaten. Nadat hij Marco Reyes het geld heeft gegeven, ontdekt hij dat zijn broer al dood is. Wanneer Reyes' mannen Steve en Danny eruit trappen, schieten Danny en Steve hen neer en doden Marco Reyes en zijn mannen. In Nanahu gaat Danny een weekendje weg met Melissa Armstrong en wordt hij aangevallen door haar beledigende ex wanneer hij opduikt en Danny neerstrijkt. Danny vecht hem af en Melissa rijd over haar ex met Danny's auto op weg om Danny naar het ziekenhuis te brengen. Aan het einde van het vijfde seizoen bleek dat Charlie eigenlijk de zoon van Danny is en dat hij ziek is. Seizoen 6 In Kanaka Hahai wordt Danny's auto gestolen terwijl hij rondhangt met Charlie en Grace. In de seizoensfinale, O Ke Ali'l Wale No Ka'u Makemake, werken Steve en Danny undercover in een vliegtuig vol drugs wanneer hun vliegtuig wordt aangevallen en Steve bijna sterft nadat hij is neergeschoten. Danny wordt gedwongen het vliegtuig op het strand te landen zodat Steve niet sterft. Wanneer zij het vliegtuig landen en Steve naar het ziekenhuis gaat, wordt ontdekt dat hij een levertransplantatie nodig heeft. Danny is een partij voor Steve, dus hij ondergaat een operatie om Steve een deel van zijn lever te geven. Seizoen 7 In No Ke Ali'i 'Wahine A Me Ka Aina krijgen Danny en Steve samen met een MI6-officier Harry Langford het George Cross van koningin Elizabeth II voor het stoppen van een terroristische aanval op Europa. Persoonlijkheid Anders dan Steve, die doorgaans rustig en beheerst is, toont Danny bijna altijd een of andere emotie. Het meest voor de hand liggende is woede, omdat hij een zeer verheven karakter bezit met een boosaardig humeur. Hij is ook de meest openhartige van het team en mogelijk de hele H50 Force en HPD, ongeacht waar hij is en wie er in de buurt is om hem te horen. Ondanks zijn vaak teleurstellende en soms aanstootgevende houding is Danny ook een van de meest openlijke aanhankelijke karakters en fel loyaal aan zijn vrienden en familie. Van de vier belangrijkste leden van de taskforce is Danny de meest vocale. Als zijn partner en, zoals Danny hem noemt, een dier en Neanderthaler, is Steve de persoon die het vaakst aan de ontvangende kant staat van Danny's langdradige uitleg over wat er mis is met de huidige situatie, zoals Danny een diepe afkeer uitdrukt voor Steve's methoden, zoals een huis betreden zonder back-up, en is niet bang, om het hem zo hard te vertellen als hij wil. Ondanks zijn schurende persoonlijkheid noemen zowel Steve en Meka Danny als een geweldige agent met goede instincten. Hij wordt ook getoond het gezin van het slachtoffer te troosten wanneer ze in nood verkeren, vermoedelijk omdat Danny een vader is. Hoewel Danny naar Hawaï verhuisde, deed hij dat alleen om dicht bij zijn dochter, Grace Williams, te blijven, van wie hij het meest houdt. Hij besteedt ook de meeste tijd aan het proberen indruk op haar te maken of zich zorgen te maken over haar veiligheid. In de aflevering E Malama, dreigde Danny een zakenman te vermoorden, als hij ooit Grace bedreigde nadat zij en Rachel Edwards het slachtoffer waren geworden van een carjacking. Aan het einde van Loa Aloha wanneer hij zijn broer confronteert met zijn misdaden, koos Danny ervoor om afscheid te nemen in plaats van hem neer te schieten. Van Danny werd getoond dat hij fel beschermend is tegenover zijn familie, zoals te zien was in de aflevering E Malama, waarin hij dreigde een zakenman te doden die onbewust de levens van Danny's ex-vrouw Rachel en dochter Grace in een verwijderde scène had bedreigd uit dezelfde aflevering zag Danny Stan Edwards dat als hij haar (Grace) ooit weer in gevaar zou brengen, Stan zou ontdekken dat de engste crimineel ter wereld een agent is die het niet meer kon schelen, suggererend dat als Grace ooit opnieuw pijn was gedaan of vermoedelijk zelfs gedood, dan zou Danny helemaal van de rails zijn. In de aflevering Mai Ka Wa Kahiko kwam Danny's duistere kant met een wraak tevoorschijn waar Danny, na het fotograferen van de man van zijn ex-vrouw, zijn ex-partner Rick Peterson in de rechter knie schoot, tot ergenis van Steve, Kono en Chin en heel kalm en toch koud gedreigd Peterson neer te schieten en te vermoorden als hij Danny niet vertelde waar Grace was. Dit suggereert dat Danny bereid is om iets te doen om Grace te bewaken, misschien zelfs om iemand te doden of te bedreigen om haar veiligheid te garanderen. De duistere kant van Danny verscheen opnieuw in de aflevering van seizoen 3 Ho'opio, waarin hij 2 verdachten sloeg tijdens het onderzoek naar de moord op een jong meisje en de daaropvolgende verdwijning van een ander, vermoedelijk vanwege het feit dat de meisjes een opvallende gelijkenis hadden met Grace. Tijdens het verhoor van een verdachte, gooide Danny de verdachte van zijn stoel en dwong Steve hem fysiek te beteugelen, terwijl Danny tijdens het verhoor van een man en zijn vrouw, waarvan het team dacht dat het de ontvoerders waren, later de man raakte en Steve vroeg om de twee badges van Danny, zij het tijdelijk. Danny gaf ze later aan Steve en begon de man te slaan, terwijl Steve rustig het huis uitliep terwijl het ponsen werd gehoord. Tot grote verwarring van Steve veracht Danny Hawaï en noemt het een 'ananas-besmet-hel-gat'. Dit punt wordt verder bewezen door de manier waarop het hem helemaal niets uitmaakt wat de lokale bevolking met een das over hem denkt. Danny houdt ook niet van het water, er wordt gesuggereerd dat Danny het water niet leuk vindt omdat hij niet kan zwemmen. Echter, halverwege seizoen 1, wordt Danny gezien die probeert te surfen. In Lana I Ka Moana, vertelt Danny Steve dat hij eigenlijk van de oceaan hield, maar het begon te haten toen zijn beste vriend Billy stierf op de oceaan terwijl hij naar Danny toe zwom om hem te helpen. Danny is eens in de oceaan gedoken tijdens een zaak waardoor Steve erg onder de indruk was en toen Steve opmerkte "Boek ze, Danno", antwoorde Danny, "boek me een handdoek". Hoewel Danny het ontkent, merkt Steve op dat Danny van Hawaï houdt. Toen Danny Steve voor het eerst ontmoette, leek het erop dat Danny Steve meer haatte dan Hawaï zelf. Danny vond het ook niet leuk toen Steve hem steeds "Danno" noemde. Op dezelfde manier roept Danny spottend Steve 'Steven'. Hoewel Danny het probeert te verbergen, zijn ze vrienden geworden, hebben ze veel om elkaar en vertrouwen ze elkaar volledig. Danny spreekt ook zijn bezorgdheid uit over het gedrag van Steve, omdat hij gelooft dat Steve professionele hulp nodig heeft voor zijn onmenselijke gedrag en houding. Net als de rest van Five-O heeft Danny volledige trouw aan Steve. Sinds Heihei is de relatie van Danny met Rachel Edwards minder gespannen dan in het begin van de serie, vooral in Loa Aloha. Van Danny blijkt dat hij Stan Edwards, Rachel's man, niet mag. Danny lijkt claustrofobie te hebben. Hij heeft paniekaanvallen wanneer hij beperkt is tot een kleine ruimte. Verschijning Danny is een man van begin of eind dertig met kort blond haar met bruine highlights en blauwe ogen. Vaardigheden Als de tweede-in-commando van de Hawaii Five-O Task Force en ook de langst zittende rechercheur, is Danny uitzonderlijk bekwaam. * Vuurwapens: Hoewel Steve en Kono niet dezelfde training of vaardigheid hebben om scherp te schieten, is Danny goed opgeleid in vuurwapens en in staat om ofwel te doden of te schieten om uit te schakelen. * Hand-tot-Hand gevechten: Hoewel hij probeert het te vermijden, heeft Danny laten zien dat hij in staat is om zichzelf te verdedigen als hij in de problemen komt wanneer hij buiten is. * Interactie/verbinding maken met kinderen: Omdat hij de vader is van een tienermeisje, is Danny meestal sympathiek tegenover andere kinderen en is hij vaardig als het gaat om het omgaan met kinderen in het algemeen. * Talen: Danny spreekt vloeiend Spaans en kent een aantal Russische zinnen. Relaties [[Steve McGarrett|'Steve McGarrett']] Steve is Danny's partner in het veld en ook degene die meer dan waarschijnlijk hoofdpijn zal geven, gezien Steve's voorkeursmethode om dingen alleen te doen. Hun partnerschap begon op ruige gronden, omdat Danny de rechercheur was die de dood van Steve's vader, John, moest onderzoeken. Na een ruw begin, dat eindigde met Danny die Steve sloeg en Steve vertelde dat hij hem niet mocht, kwamen de twee later voorbij aan hun verschillen en begonnen ze naast elkaar te werken, hoewel Steve's acties soms het veld betraden zonder back-up te hebben om Danny tot het einde lastig te vallen. Steve toont echter wel voor Danny zoveel zorg dat Steve Danny een tijdje in huis laat en zelfs Danny een sleutel geeft van zijn huis. Fans van de show hebben Steve en Danny's vriendschap vaak vergeleken met een bromance tussen de twee met de term McDanno die werd bedacht om een mogelijke romantische relatie te suggereren. Danny en Steve zijn elkaars noodcontacten. Notities * Kono Kalakaua is het enige originele castlid dat geen tijd doorbrengt in de gevangenis. Steve McGarrett bracht iets meer dan een week door in Halawa Correctional Facilty. ''Chin Ho Kelly bracht 8 uur door in ''Halawa Correctional Facility en werd 2 jaar later gearresteerd. Danny bracht een paar dagen door in een Columbiaanse gevangenis. * Danny reed oorspronkelijk met een Mustang GT5.0 voordat hij overstapte naar een Camaro RS uit 2010, die hij tot op de dag van vandaag bezit. * Danny is kleiner dan zijn broer Matt Williams en zus Bridget Williams. * Oorspronkelijk gebruikte Danny een SIG Pro SP2009, voordat hij overstapte naar een Heckler & Koch P30. Zijn back-upwapen is een Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 38. * Het badge nummer van Danny is 7576 * Droeg altijd stropdassen tot Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau en nadat Steve naar de gevangenis ging, begon hij steeds vaker overhemden te dragen. * Danny en Steve zijn elkaars noodcontacten. * Danny en Steve hebben dezelfde bloedgroep en delen nu een lever. * Steve McGarrett, Danny en Harry Langford kregen allemaal prijzen van Hare Koninklijke Hoogheid, koningin Elizabeth II van Engeland. * Danny en Rachel Edwards ontmoeten elkaar voor het eerst wanneer ze hem met haar auto aanrijd. * In de originele Hawaii Five-O was Melissa Danny's middelbare schoolliefde Melissa Lovejoy * Danny brak zijn arm toen hij van een ladder viel.